My favorite raccoon
by FanFicheroine
Summary: Rigby wants to ask out Eileen but she has a boyfriend. Rigby gets depressed until he finds the right woman. But when he finds out Eileen is jealous Rigby is getting suspicous! There's RigbyxEileen. CANCELLED.
1. Chapter 1

**OK I decided to write this story hope you Fav and Follow it!**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby are playing video games. Rigby lost.

"Dude, this blows! Oh I just remembered! Remember the movie Pajama Sisters?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah you watch it?" Mordecai teased.

"STOP TALKING! No I don't I'm asking out Eileen."

"Oh good luck with that so you'll have a girlfriend like me."

"What?! I mean just a friendly-"

"Dude, you call that a hang-out? You're going to the movies with her!"

"Fine! Wish me luck."

"I already did."

* * *

**Coffee Shop:**

"Eileen!" Rigby called for the mole.

"Hey Rigby" Eileen greeted. "What do you wanna order?"

"I want a latte!"

"Coming right up! Rigby you sound so happy what for?"

"I have tickets for Pajama Sisters wanna go?"

"Sorry Rigby I can't I have a boyfriend I'm going out with him later."

"Oh sorry I just like y-"Rigby quickly covered his mouth.

"Finish your sentence Rigby I wanna hear it."

"I said "Oh sorry I just like you." Happy now? I like you ok now that you moved on I can't say it…Right now…Forget about the latte I'm going back to The Park."

_"My God. He likes me? Shit! Shit! Shit! I got a boyfriend and I just found out he likes me?!" _Eileen thought.

**Maellard Park:**

"Dude, what happened there?" Mordecai asked.

"She *sniff* got a *sniff* a fucking boyfriend!" Rigby asked.

"Dude, I'm sorry say let's go see Couple Corral! You might find a perfect girl!"

"No thanks dude but I rather be alone."

"No dude in the freaking' dumps! Let's go around the Park and find a girl."

"Thanks *sniff* man I don't know *sniff* what I'll do without you."

"Now stop crying dudes don't cry. Now let's find you a chick!"

Suddenly Rigby's phone buzzed.

"Wait just a sec bro I got a text!"

"Ok I'll be outside sitting on the steps."

The text was from Eileen.

**Eileen: Rigby I feel bad can we just be friends?**

**Rigby: No way! I'm finding me a girl!**

**Eileen: Rigby I have feelings for you 2**

**Rigby: I know! u got urself a boyfriend! So b happy with him!**

**Eileen: ok me and him are going to the Park we're probably gonna see each other**

**Rigby: What?!**

**Eileen: u read me**

**Rigby: I know never mind you're probably gonna make-out with him in front of me!**

**Eileen: I do not do such a thing!**

**Rigby: Yeah yeah don't txt back! Bye**

"Rigby?" A voice called.

"Mordecai, I'm already done." Rigby called back.

"Finally!" Let's go!"

**The middle of the Park:**

"Dude, look it's Eileen and a raccoon!" Mordecai said.

"Wha-? Oh het Eileen." Rigby said,

"Hey guys." Eileen greeted. "Meet my boyfriend Stan."

"Hi Stan. I'm Rigby." Rigby introduced.

"I'm Mordecai." Mordecai introduced.

"I'm Stan." Stan said.

Stan is a raccoon he's wearing a red and white shirt and he wears no pants 'cause he's ti short for them.

"Uh let's walk around." Eileen insisted.

"Sure why not?" Stan said.

* * *

They began walking around until…

"Wha-?" Rigby got ran over a raccoon skating.

"I'm so sorry! I-I can't skate properly!" The raccoon apologized.

"That's ok wow you're uh so…" Rigby began to sweat.

"What?"

"Nothing my name's Rigby."

"I'm Emily." Emily said.

"So you wanna hang-out sometime?"

Emily began to blush "Yeah a friendly thing?"

"Yeah! You go to the arcade?"

"Yeah I do!"

"OK see you then!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Here's my address." Emily handed her address.

"Thanks. I'll go there."

"Dude, you ok?" Mordecai asked.

"Dude I'm in love." Rigby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What?" Mordecai asked confused.

"I'm in love!" Rigby yelled in excitement.

"Dude, what's this girl's name?"

"Her name is Emily beautiful name right?"

"Hm hm is she a raccoon?"

"Yeah we're gonna hang-out."

"I have a feeling Eileen is gonna get jealous."

"Who cares 'cause I don't."

"Yeah we're we have to find them."

"Them? Who's them?"

"Eileen and Stan."

"ok she gave me her address!"

"Emily gave you her address? Too bad it isn't a phone number."

"STOP TALKING! We're not that close we just met!"

"Hahahahaha but you're in love with her!"

"Yeah like in high school you found yourself falling for a robin when you just met!"

"Well at least she's my girlfriend now."

"Oh uh there they are!"

"You're just changing the subject to not be embarrassed c'mon let's go."

"Hm hm."

"Hey guys where have you been?" Eileen asked.

"I got ran over a raccoon." Rigby replied.

"Oh! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well it's getting kinda late we better head home now."

"Yeah I guess."

"So hope we see each other again eh?" Stan said.

"Yeah I hope." Rigby said. _No I don't. _He thought.

"ok? So bye guys." Eileen waved to them.

"Yeah bye." Rigby waved back.

* * *

**Park house:**

"Dude, you better tell Emily that you should hang out with each other." Mordecai said.

"You know I should but her house is pretty far away I think we'll see each other around." Rigby insisted.

"No dude you should tell her."

"Agh! Would you stop I'm thinking!"

"Of what? How pretty she looked?"

"STOP TALKING!"

* * *

**The next day:**

The Park gang were sitting in the steps so they can hear there jobs for the day.

"Guys here are the jobs. Pops it's your day off, Skips you're cleaning the fountain, Thomas you're on Snack bar duty, Muscle Man and Fives you do hedgeclipping and Mordecai and Rigby you're mowing the lawn." Benson said. "Now get to work, that means you Mordecai and Rigby."

"What did we do now, Benson?" Mordecai asked.

"Nothing I know you're gonna slack your asses off."

"Oh yeah just watch us we're gonna work."

"Get to work OR YOUR FIRED!"

"Dude, Let's go to the…Mordecai looked around to see if Benson is still there. Coffee Shop."

"Yeahuh!"

"Ooooooohhhhh!" They SHOUTED.

* * *

**Coffee Shop:**

The duo went in the Shop and Rigby saw a familiar raccoon.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Rigby?" Emily asked. Emily looks like Rigby but she has lighter fur than him.

"Yeah it's me you didn't give me your phone number."

"Oh uh I just gave you my address 'cause we're not that close."

Rigby blushed. "Sorry can you give it to me?"

"Sure."

She gave her number to Rigby.

"Thanks I'll call you later."

"hehe ok."

Rigby went back to his table.

"Rigby, where have you been? You weren't in our spot." Mordecai asked, pissed.

"Oh I just saw Emily and I just came to say hi." Rigby answered.

"Oh I want to meet this Emily."

"Well ok."

Mordecai and Rigby went to see Emily, again.

"Rigby, here again?" Emily asked, confused.

"I just want you to meet my friend, Mordecai." Rigby replied.

"Hi, I'm Mordecai." Mordecai said.

"My name's Emily." Emily said.

"Well we better go back to our table."

"Yeah you go do that."

* * *

The duo went back to there table and said there orders to Eileen they ate and drink and went back to the Park and Benson was red.

**The Park:**

"YOU SLACKERS I CAN'T FUCKING TRUST YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA SLACK OFF INSTEAD OF DOING WORK! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" Benson yelled in anger.

"You gotta chill Benson, you don't wanna get fired by Pops right?" Rigby teased. "What if your girlfriend, Audrey is here?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! NOW GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!"

Benson walked away.

"That gumball machine has to chill."

"Hey Rigby!"

* * *

**Boom! I left you with a nice and evil cliffhanger! Hahaha! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm gonna change the summary of THIS story. Because I feel like it :P and to make you all NOT super scared (but NOT the perverts!) I forgot tell you that rated T is for (no not that icky stuff) swearing. All you perverts are all like -_- maybe maybe not. Buuut on with the story!**

* * *

"Hey Rigby!" Eileen greeted Rigby.

"Oh uh, hey Eileen." Rigby greeted back.

"So, Rigby a while ago I saw you with a raccoon in the coffee shop."

"And?"

"I wanted to know if she's your sister."

"No, is that why you came here?"

Eileen blushed, "Yes."

"Are you jealous...? –No wait you're NOT 'CAUSE YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Ooooh!"

Eileen glared at Rigby.

"What?"

She walked away."I'll go back to work."

"Jealoouss!" He shouted to Eileen, so she can hear.

"Not cool, dude." Mordecai said behind him.

"What?! Listen she made me jealous so I'll make her too!" He said to Mordecai. "Besides, she'll be over it, she's not gonna do something bad like ban me in the coffee shop for like…a month!"

**In coffee shop:**

"Rigby, you're banned in the coffee shop." Margaret told Rigby.

"I told you dude." Mordecai said to Rigby.

"For how long?" Rigby asked Margaret.

"A month."

"What the F!"

"Way to jinx it."

"What did I do?"

"Mm hm. Figure it out yourself. **NOW GET OUT!**" Margaret said to Rigby.

"Whore."

* * *

When they got out of the shop Mordecai punched him.

"Ow!"

"Hm hm! That's for calling her a whore." Mordecai said to him. "Now apologize to Eileen! I'm thirsty!"

"No!"

"Do me a solid and-"

"Ok ok I'll apologize! But you owe me a solid!"

* * *

Rigby went back to the shop.

"Eileen I-"

"Save it! I don't wanna hear from you!" Eileen shoved him.

"C'mon Eileen, let's make this quick! I have a hang-out later!"

"You're apologizing so you can hang-out with her?! Ugh!"

"Eileen, you're jealousy has taken over you!"

"Jealousy?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't think it's jealousy, it's hatred!"

_Eeyup! She's jealous alright! _he thought. "Eileen, I don't care what you say, you're jealous and that's that. Welp! I'm gotta get going in my "date""

_I'll sabotage their hang-out! What am I thinking I have a boyfriend! Or I'll just break up with him…No no that won't work he'll still go to that slob called Emily! How about I'll make-out with Stan! No that won't work. _She thought.

"Rigby, I forgive you." She lied.

"Thanks. I'll get going."

"Yeah go do that." Rigby went out. "I'm gonna sabotage their date!"

"You'll do what now?!"

_Uh oh!_ She thought. She turned around and saw-

* * *

**Boom! I'm sorry to leave you another cliffhanger. I really am! I'm ashamed! I really am! I'm a…a uh I can't think what I am right now XD I'll just go…under my bed.**


End file.
